The present invention relates to a label information degrader (LID) for substantially and permanently degrading the legibility of label information on a labeled surface. The present invention may also substantially remove the label from the surface.
Unauthorized access to personal information can lead to adverse and dramatic consequences, such as identity theft or medical identity theft. The Federal Trade Commission recommends that people “[s]hred outdated health insurance forms, prescription and physician statements, and the labels from prescription bottles before you throw them out.” Reference at http://www.consumer.ftc.gov/articles/0171-medical-identity-theft (previously found at http://www.ftc.gov/bcp/edu/pubs/consumer/idtheft/idt10.shtm). Also, even where a container label does not contain personal information, it may need to be degraded or removed for an alternate use or for recycling. Further, the removal or degradation of a label from a surface may be desirable before relabeling a surface, to prevent confusion if the new label becomes dislodged or is unintentionally removed.
Existing methods of label degradation are cumbersome and unwieldy. Often the user is put at risk of injury. Simple scrapers or knives have limited effectiveness on many label types and may slip during the removal process, with the potential of cutting the user. Additionally, a simple scraper may provide a very limited contact area when used to remove a label from a labeled surface. More complex label removal systems may become fouled by laminated labels, with the label removal component becoming fouled by label adhesive. Wet removal methods may employ hazardous chemicals, require long soak or contact times, and result in undesirable waste solutions for disposal.
Alternatives to label degradation may not be adequate. Merely covering over an existing label poses a risk that the new label could become dislodged, unintentionally removed, or even intentionally removed. This is even true where a “permanent” marker ink is used to black out label information, as there are a variety of methods available to remove the ink or view the writing underneath the ink, such as commercially available products like the “Mr. Clean® Magic Eraser®” or the careful application of a solvent like acetone.
The above provided background information is for informational purposes only and should not be considered admissions that the mentioned information or publications are prior art.